Everlasting Love
by airgloweffect
Summary: One shot on the tragic but romantic relationship of Hermione and Tom. AU.


Disclaimer : I do not own Harry potter. This is a work of fiction

A/N: This is a one shot/poem that quickly spilled out and then morphed into something else.

Everlasting Love

* * *

 _"As inevitable as the sun rises each morning_

 _His touch_

 _Each caress_

 _The whisper of finger tips_

 _The scorching heat of his being_

 _Flames licking at the edges of my soul_

 _Consuming my every desire_

 _Abound in delicious punishment_

 _The magnificence of his anger_

 _Feral, uncontrolled, unrestrained_

 _Unyielding and unforgiving_

 _The anguish he brings me, with such longing for more_

 _The feel of him inside me turns my body to molten lava_

 _The brink of ecstasy, over and over_

 _Pushing me to my limits_

 _Punishing_

 _Unsympathetic_

 _Tendrils of lust wrapping around our bodies_

 _Hungry, carnivorous_

 _Intense need for each_

 _Devouring my essence_

 _Ruining me for anyone else_

 _A beautiful monster_

 _A wild and passionate beast_

 _Wanting to be unleashed_

 _Can my heart, body and soul tame this stunning primal being?_

 _Survive his raw obsession?_

 _Is he too dangerous to love?_

 _I am captured in his orbit never to be released. He will never let me go._

 _I am lost in the depths of his mind_

 _Stuck in his web_

 _His own reality built just for me_

 _Am I crazy for loving such a dangerous man?_

 _He will love me to death and beyond."_

- **Hermione Granger**

"Harry what are you reading?", Ron Weasley carefully navigated the crime scene. This event was devastating to both best friends.

"I think it is supposed to be her suicide note…. you know Hermione she never did anything simple. I just can't figure out If she did it to escape him or because she couldn't live without him", he lifted his red puffy eyes to his best friend since the age of 11.

"I don't know man, I guess we'll never really know the answer. I just miss her, I can't believe she would do this to us, why didn't she ask for help?"

He put the note back down on the desk and looked over to the body of the girl that used to be his friend. The one that helped them through all the trials and tribulations they had had at Hogwarts. She looked so peaceful, lying on her perfectly made bed, hands entwined resting on her stomach and hair fanned out on her pillow. She looked like she was taking a nap.

"I don't know Ron, like you said I guess we will never really know the answer. We'll have to organise funeral arrangements, although knowing Hermione she probably has that sorted out. Now just to tell Ginny and your mum", Harry replied running his hand through his unruly black hair.

"They'll be devastated. What of Tom Riddle?"

"Well we know he didn't murder her, they did have an unhealthy obsession for each other. He was remanded to Azkaban two days ago for being in possession of illegal Dark artefacts, he'll find out eventually she's dead".

Unbeknown, to either man a small orb of pulsing light whizzed past them and out into the world.

* * *

Two days later

 _Knock knock_

"Come in", Harry said looking up from is desk to the person entering his office.

"Kingsley, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Harry, I just got a note from the Warden of Azkaban", he looked hesitant. Harry got a sinking feeling.

"Does this relate to Tom Riddle?", Kingsley moved to sit down in one of the chairs facing Harry.

"Yes. I saw your notes on the case relating to Hermione's death. Tom's dead, the guards found him this morning when they do their check-up, for this very reason. He was situated exactly like you described Hermione. Looked asleep, hands entwined resting on the stomach, no obvious cause of death"

"Who told him about Hermione? Did anyone tell him? Did he leave a note or something…a clue even anything!?" Harry stood up and began pacing and gesticulating wildly in exasperation.

"No one is saying anything in relation to telling him, as for the note- here. I am unfamiliar with what it means. It was found on top of a book next to his bed" Kingsley brings out a folded piece of parchment from his colourful robes and leans across the desk passing it to Harry.

Harry unfolds the paper and quickly skims the contents.

" _Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe_

 _That unsubstantial death is amorous,_

 _And that the lean abhorred monster keeps_

 _Thee here in dark to be his paramour?_

 _For fear of that, I still will stay with thee,_

 _And never from this palace of dim night_

 _Depart again. Here, here will I remain_

 _With worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here_

 _Will I set up my everlasting rest?_

 _And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_

 _From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look your last._

 _Arms take your last embrace. And, lips, O you_

 _The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_

 _A dateless bargain to engrossing death._

 _Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide._

 _Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on_

 _The dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark._

 _Here's to my love! O true apothecary,_

 _Thy drugs are quick. Thus, with a kiss I die_."

Harry looks up at the ceiling then back at Kingsley, expelling a breath before speaking.

"It's from a muggle play, Romeo and Juliet. Hermione loved that play. It's where two lovers kill themselves because their two families won't let them be together. Well I guess that answers one question, but how did he die? He was in prison."

"Well due to the nature of the death in the prison, the healers at St Mungo's had a look at the body but hadn't found anything within the normal parameters of a death in prison, so they started scanning for anything irregular and they picked up some strange magical residue on the body of Tom Riddle- pertaining to dark magic. So, they called in a consultant from the Department of Mysteries. Hermione and Tom haven't passed through the veil but aren't exactly ghosts either it would seem. Somehow, they have managed to fuse their souls to their magical cores and then separated the combined form from their bodies. Which is why you wouldn't have found anything at the crime scene."

"This would have required a Dark ritual yes? But there wasn't anything at all at Hermione's house"

"It is a very unknown ritual found in the very bowels of the Department of Mysteries Restricted section, how Riddle got the information is beyond me, except perhaps a contact in Europe. But none the less, from the breakdown from the briefing I received from the DOM is that is that it does require a ritual as such, drinking a potion, then reciting the specific spell and putting themselves in a very deep meditation from which they will never wake. Hermione knew what she was doing, whether we like it or not. It's not a spell you can accidentally do and not something the average witch or wizard can do either. This spell is heavily entwined with intent. I'm sorry Harry but both Tom and Hermione knew what they were getting into doing this spell. All that we can hope is that she is happy where ever she is", when Harry didn't answer Kingsley stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder in a comforting gesture and left the room, shutting the office door with a click.

* * *

Outside high above in the sky two small orbs of pulsing light are reunited locked in an eternal dance, outside of space and time.

Together forever.

The end


End file.
